uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyde Park Corner tube station
Hyde Park Corner is a London Underground station near Hyde Park Corner in Hyde Park. It is in Travelcard Zone 1, between Knightsbridge and Green Park on the Piccadilly Line. History The station was opened by the Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway on 15 December 1906. The original, Leslie Green-designed station building still remains to the south of the road junction, notable by its ox-blood coloured tiles; it is currently used as a pizza restaurant. The building was taken out of use in the early 1930s when the station was provided with escalators in place of lifts although an emergency stairway provides a connection to the platforms. The lift shafts are now used to provide ventilation. This non-operational part of the station is said to be chillingly haunted by the sound of girls crying, so station staff are reluctant to visit this part of the station at night. In 1978, there was a report of a haunting in the station in the middle of the night where a member of staff was too scared to return to the station, and has not returned since. When the station was rebuilt with escalators the adjacent little-used station at Down Street to the east (towards Green Park) was taken out of use. Station Information It is one of the few stations which have no associated buildings above ground, the station being fully underground. The current entrance to the station is accessed from within the pedestrian underpass system around the Hyde Park Corner junction. When the central section of the Piccadilly Line is closed (such as after the 7 July 2005 London bombings), the station becomes the terminus of the western part due to the presence of a crossover tunnel to the east of the station. Refurbishment Work started in May 2009 to improve parts of the station, as part of Transport for London's Transforming the Tube investment programme. Whilst these works take place trains will not stop at the station between 22:00 and 06:00 the following morning, from Sunday to Thursday inclusive (apart from selected dates, mainly when concerts are being held in nearby Hyde Park)Transport for London station closures. Retrieved on 2009-07-08.. By June 2009, evidence of the works was visible at the platform level, with contractors beginning to remove some of the old glazed tiles from the walls. References Transport links London bus route 2, 9, 10, 14, 16, 19, 22, 36, 38, 52, 73, 74, 137, 148, 414, 436, C2, night route N9, N16, N19, N22, N38, N52, N73, N74 and N137. Image gallery Image:Hyde Park Corner stn westbound look east.JPG|Westbound platform looking east Image:Hyde Park Corner stn eastbound look west.JPG|Eastbound platform looking west Image:Hyde Park Corner stn tiling.JPG|Decorative tiling Image:Hyde Park Corner stn roundel.JPG|Platform roundel Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Tube stations in Westminster ar:هايد بارك كورنر (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) da:Hyde Park Corner Station de:Hyde Park Corner (London Underground) fr:Hyde Park Corner (métro de Londres) gan:諧都白可諾站 it:Hyde Park Corner (Metropolitana di Londra) ms:Stesen tiub Hyde Park Corner nl:Hyde Park Corner (metrostation) no:Hyde Park Corner undergrunnsstasjon pl:Hyde Park Corner